Scraps
by ALKX
Summary: A collection of CrawfordxRan drabbles.
1. Mornings like this

Hello! I've been away for a while and now I return with these drabbles around 100-200 words each. My wish is to update at least once per week, but only time will tell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz, and sadly, none of its characters.

* * *

I- Mornings like this

Ran stretched languidly on the bed feeling the soft breeze coming from the window behind him, mingling with the warmth of Brad's body. He loved such mornings; he felt at ease.

Crawford put an arm around Ran's waist and brought him closer, resting his forehead on that tussle of red he had learnt to cherish.

Both knew soon they would have to get up and make themselves useful once more, but Ran could wait under those comfortable covers just a little longer…and Brad Crawford had no objections at all.

Yes, it was thanks to mornings like this that Ran Fujimiya realized all their sacrifices had not been in vain.

* * *

Just a tender moment one Sunday morning...thanks for reading and double thanks to the ones who will send a review :)


	2. There is always a first time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz, and sadly, none of its characters.

* * *

II- There is always a first time

Crawford walked aimlessly for an hour, or two, before he stopped in front of a bar and decided to get in.

He had only been there for fifteen minutes and he was already drunk; it was Ran's fault. He just had to push the matter didn't he? Why couldn't he drop it? It had been a long time ago, even before Schwarz! But no! Ran was too damn stubborn to give up, wasn't he? Of course he himself was too stubborn to give in, but that was not the point: in all the time they had been together this was the fourth time Crawford had stormed out of their apartment; the second time they had argued over something ought to be forgotten; yet, the first time he had made Ran cry.

After Brad paid his bill and left the bar, he realized it was also the first time he took no pride in calling himself a jerk.

* * *

What was the fight about? That's left up to you. I like to think this happened at the begining of their relationship.

Thanks for reading and double thanks to the ones who will send a review ;)


	3. A helping hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz, and sadly, none of its characters.

* * *

III- A helping hand

Ran felt a light hand tapping his shoulder and he opened his eyes, awakening from his sleep.

"Feeling better?" asked Aya, smiling at his brother.

"Yes, thank you," replied Ran. Remembering how and why he ended up sleeping in his sister's couch made him want to cry again, but at this point, he was sure he had no more tears left to shed.

"Here," she said, handing him a cup of hot tea the redhead accepted eagerly. Then, she sat beside him and both remained silent for a couple of minutes until Aya spoke again:

"He called; he was worried when he didn't find you at home," and just like the girl had expected, his brother tensed and his jaw clenched; nevertheless he said nothing.

"I know it's not my business, but I think you should talk to him and be honest," Aya said, looking at him caringly. Ran looked away pretending to be angry; however, he acknowledged he owed the other man at least that.

Aya stood up to brew some more tea; yet, before the water even boiled, she heard her brother leave the apartment and a smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

Since I did Crawford's take on my last drabble, I decided to write something about Ran's actions and this is what came out. Hope you like it.

Thanks to the people who submited a review, I appreciate your comments ;)


	4. Hopeless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

* * *

IV- Hopeless

Ran stared at the fine katana he held in his hands; blade sharp enough to slice a leaf in halves, black handle carefully polished, and overall, light as a feather. It was a work of art.

"You don't like it" said Brad, looking somewhat disappointed.

"I do! It's magnificent" and he wasn't lying. The katana he now possessed was one of the ten swords the greatest sword-maker of Japan had ever made; incredibly hard to find, and of course, worth a fortune. Crawford surely went to extraordinary lengths to acquire it, yet it was not exactly what Ran expected he would receive from his "significant other" on the day of their anniversary.

"Should I have bought you tickets to the opera, a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers instead?" Crawford asked sarcastically and, to be honest, quite pissed.

"What would you have thought if I had bought you a gun made out of white gold?"

"That you want me to think of you every time I shoot someone" Crawford replied as if that was the most obvious answer. Ran shook his head; he might have the looks and the brains, but Crawford was certainly not the romantic type.

* * *

An update!! yay!! I wanted to post this a while ago. I wanted to add this idea came from watching Kill Bill Vol 1 way too many times.


	5. Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz, and sadly, none of its characters.

V- Date

They walked hand-in-hand through the empty street until they reached Crawford's car. When the bespectacled man opened the door for his lover, Ran no longer felt the urge to kill him because of the courtesy; he merely got inside and smiled. Crawford started the car and Ran decided to rest his hand on the precog's knee. Usually, Crawford would have never allowed such an intimate act, but instead of feeling upset he felt warm, and when the redhead rested his head in his shoulder, the warm feeling spread through his entire body…was that what people felt when they were in love?

Once they arrived at the fancy restaurant they had picked for the night, Crawford chose the most isolated table he could find.

"Do you dislike being seen with me?" asked Ran.

"Not particularly. I dislike being seen at all," replied Crawford.

When the moment arrived for them to depart, Ran found he was reluctant to open the car door and leave.

"If you stay they'll ask questions," Crawford said, barely looking at him.

"I know…kiss me good-bye?" Ran suggested, and Crawford complied. They locked their lips until they left each other breathless.

"We'll meet again," was the last thing Crawford said before he drove away, and Ran knew it wasn't an ordinary promise, it was a certainty.

* * *

Since it is pretty obvious that my first language isn't English, I think I should seek a beta-reader, please be patient while I find one :)

Thanks to the people who have left comments, that's meant a lot to me.


End file.
